Her voice
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Sequel to Mute love. Summary inside AU.


Me:Welcome to the sequel of mute love! if any of you haven't read mute love...Please do so *smiles* So you won't be lost in this story. *bows a little* Sorry for dissapearing and not updating my stories, but I'll try my best to write more chapters.

Marina:*throws angrily a book at BRR23* Where the hell were you!

Me:*dodges the book* I was sick and had a little bit of writer's block and now it seemed I'm writing sequels for my one-shot's. I think Ferris wheel ride might have one as well.

Marina:*grumbles* whatever just start the story.

Me:With pleasuere~ Whatever you spell that word. Any ways disclamer! I don't own Yugioh Gx~

Marina:Enjoy~

_**Summary: We have being 2 year's together and yet when you come back...I might take some time on getting use to this.**_

* * *

Jaden's POV.

"Are you satisfied that this happened Aster?" I ask him with a slight frown remembering that bet he made a long time ago with Bastion. In which said man was sitting across me with a smirk on his face.

"He didn't believe in destiny in which know he does," Aster says smartly making me groan in annoyance whilst slumping down on my chair with a pout on my face.

"Destiny this and that. Is this what you always talk with my cousin?" I ask him curious whilst said person brings us our tea's with no expression on her face. She has changed a lot in which took me by surprise when she came back to our old hometown in her tour as a pianist.

"No, we talk about other things," Marisol says whilst placing the tea in front of me in which I gladly accepted with a smile. "And besides aren't you supposed to be picking up Alexis from the airport today?" Marisol asks me whilst sitting next to Aster.

I close my eyes and smile it has being 2 years that I am dating her and finally…I mean finally we could live together due that she was studying abroad whilst I stayed in my old home town taking care of the apartment we bought together and at the same time taking some classes on the community college this town's provide for some people. I sigh out loud and look at the greenish liquid making see some part of my face in it. Today I finally see her….It's being long due that she didn't want to visit me on Christmas…At first I thought she was mad at me, but she told me by text that she had a surprise for me in which made me really curious. I am still curious due that she doesn't tell me what is the surprise!

"So Jaden are you ready for this summer? I mean you're going to be alone living with Alexis again….So are you guys…" Aster says with a mischievous smile making me blush and look away from them in which I hear Marisol giggle softly.

"I don't think Jay will enjoy that at the moment," Marisol says with a smirk on her face. I look at her confused into why she would say that. I mean Alexis is really good looking, but wait I give her a glare in which she giggles softly yet again. Aster must have changed her personality a little or she did it by herself.

"Oh right I forgot," Aster says in a thinking way in which I grew curious on to what are they talking about know.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them whilst taking a drink from the tea.

"Destiny," The both answer at the same time making me hiss inside the cup. I place the cup on the table and stand up making them both look at me with no expression on their faces…..Note to self-hang out with Jesse and maybe Marina due that they are living together….In which took me by surprise.

"I'm going to go pick up Alexis," I mutter to myself whilst Marisol gives me a smirk and walks away to the living room making me tilt my head to the side in confusing. A few seconds pass by and she comes back with some car keys and hands them to me. "What the?" I ask confused.

"You will pick her up, but with style got it?" Marisol says with no emotion hidden on her voice. I look at the car keys and give her smile and gently hug her.

"It seems fan didn't change you at all, as the adults say," I tell her whilst she hugs me back.

"Fan is just a word that make people sometimes into monster," Marisol says whilst she brakes the hug and pats me on the back.

"Know go and look for your women," Aster says whilst chuckling in which I roll my eyes at him, but smirk.

I decided to leave those 2 alone instead of staying and talking more. I head outside and walk to the red Mercedes my cousin has with black stripes on the sides. I walk up to it and open the door to look around just in case for paparazzi….Who stalk Marisol to get information out of her…I just hope they don't take a picture of me and say in the article. "Marisol's new lover," I mutter the article to myself before completely going inside the car.

I start the car and get out of the parking lot it was placed in which hah! From the distance I saw one paparazzi hiding behind a pole trying to act like a ninja. I chuckle and get out of the place my cousin is staying in which it is some apartments that look brand new in which she is staying there due that the owner of said apartments loves the music she creates whilst letting her fingers run on the piano's keyboards.

I sigh out loud and let my mind wander as I drive to the airport. Remembering when I confessed to her and she responded with the same words as me…..I was so blind in High School.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Alexis," I call out for her whilst breaking the embrace and lean into her face in which she giggles softly and presses her lips onto mines shocking me in the progress, but I quickly regain my senses and start kissing her back fully. We stood there kissing for about 45 seconds due that we needed to part away to replenish our lungs._

_When we do she wraps her delicate arms around my waist in which I chuckle and lay my head on top of hers._

"_You're really are something Alexis," I tell her in a whisper in which she lets go of my waist._

"_So are you Jaden," Alexis signs to me in which makes me blush a little._

"_Naw, I'm just your normal day guy you know?" I say to her in which she pouts._

"_You're not normal," Alexis signs once again. I tilt my head and give her a smile._

"_I know, but not every human is normal," I tell her happily. I grab her hands and start walking to the nearest bench with her. The snowflakes where falling slowly from the sky making me feel proud of this time due that it made it almost romantic for the both of us. We reach the bench and we both sit down in which Alexis turns to look at the sky with a smile, but she turns to look at me._

"_I hope this isn't a dream," Alexis signs to me making me smile and place my hands on both her cheeks making her blush. I lean into her face and start nibbling on her lower lip making her shudder until I bite it hard making her epp in pain and scot away from me. "What was that for!" Alexis signs angrily when she finishes signing she places a hand on her lower lip._

"_Proving to you it wasn't a dream," I tell her whilst caressing her cheek. She gives me a pout, but scot's back close to me in which she lays her head on my shoulder making me lay my head on her head. _

_**Flashback ended.**_

I smirk when I reach the airports parking lot and park the car. That day I will always remember it…It was our beginning on a romance story for the both of us. In which today maybe I should pop the question? I scratch the tip of my nose nervously whilst taking a big gulp of air and walking to the inside of the airport still thinking that question in which I push it to the back of my head when I see her sited on a chair with her luggage next to her. She was looking at her hands with a smile on her angelic face. She still looked the same as the last time I saw her.

I quietly walk to her trying to be as quiet as possible, but failed when she looks up and sees me. Her smile widens and she walks up to me and hugs me tightly. Ahhh how much I missed her tender hugs!

"I missed you," I tell her whilst nuzzling my cheek on her hair. She stays quiet not a soft giggle or anything in which made me get a little nervous thinking that I did something bad. She breaks the hug and looks at me. We both lock gazes together in which she gives me a nervous smile.

"I missed you to Jay," Alexis says in angelic voice making me open my eyes wide as saucers. Alexis…she was born mute, but she is talking to me right now….Is this is a dream? One of my arms let's go of her body making her tilt her head to the side in confusing, but came to realization when I pinch my cheek.

"Ow, it isn't a dream," I say out loud making her giggle at me.

"It isn't Jay….I had surgery," Alexis says making me look at her shock. "This is the surprise I was talking about," Alexis adds whilst nuzzling her nose into my neck making me blush.

"So this was the reason you didn't come on Christmas….I felt so lonely without you," I tell her whilst giving her a tight hug. She giggles again and returns the hug.

"Mhm those people should get a room!" A rude passerby said making me look at his direction, but through one of my bangs. He was just another brunet with grey eyes looking at our direction, but it seemed that he was looking at Alexis with lustful eyes in which made me break the hug and grab her hand and as well suitcase. I had a feeling if she knew how he was looking at her right now due that her aura turned deadly in which she was!

"Le-t's go home," My voice quiver a little bit due that I have seeing her angry and was kind of scared of her when she was angry. I was lucky I never suffer her anger, but when I look at what she does to others…It frightens me. Alexis gives said guy who made the comment the infamous glare of hers making him tense up and walk away from us. I sigh in relief and start dragging her out of the airport.

"Man these days," Alexis mutters darkly making me gulp in the progress when we reach the car I let go of her hand in which she pouts and hugs me from behind when I placed the suitcase in the car's trunk making me smile in the progress.

"You can't wait until we got home can you?" I ask her to tense up when one of her hands enters one of my jean pockets making blush crimson red. When her hand is out of the jean pocket I could hear the jingling sounds of keys hitting each other making me break the embrace and look at her. "Oh you aren't going to drive," I say giving her a soft glare.

"Why not?" Alexis says in a tone making me blush still to use to hearing her speak to me without using her hands. I look away from her and walk into the passenger sit making her giggle softly. I close my eyes and lean into the sit trying to control my raising heart beats and my hormones. I groan when she places a hand on my visible cheek patting it softly. "Are you alright?" Alexis asks me in a concerned way making me groan again.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," I say in which it was true…Today was my last class final examine in which it prove to be quite a challenge to me. I tilt my head looking at her direction when she stops patting my cheek and turns the car on. In which as she was getting out of the parking lot I took my time to see what she was wearing. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts that made me notice her well-toned legs in which I mentally sigh controlling my wandering minds and hormones. I decided to look at her shirt in which it was just a loose black t-shirt making me relax. At least I didn't have to suffer….For now.

"Jay, is something bothering you?" Alexis asks me in which I look at her and give her one of my infamous smile.

"Nothing really, but the thing that is bothering is that….I didn't go to your graduation," I say with a sad face making her chuckle this time.

"The graduation was cancelled due that there was a storm," Alexis points out making me look at her shock.

"So, you didn't obtain your diploma?" I ask her in a frantic voice making her give me a soft laugh in which made me blush. Still haven't gotten use to her voice just yet.

"I did obtain it, but the principal wanted to do another graduation ceremony, but the students didn't want to do. Because like me they were going somewhere," Alexis says whilst using one of her hands to grasp one of mines making me smile.

"I see, but gah I need to give you a gift!" I exclaimed surprise making her laugh at me. "Or maybe 2 due that we missed Christmas," I whisper to myself. I didn't notice we already arrived at the apartment complex we bought the apartment in which she drives deeper into it, until she reaches building 7. She parks the car in front of the apartment building that wasn't tall, but it was big to have a big family in there in which when I get out of the car I see little kids playing with other little kids in the small park it provides for them.

"Home sweet home," Alexis says whilst looking at the apartment that was in front of her. The color wasn't the best of color's due that it was mustard yellow mixed with olive green in which it was a good combo if people liked those colors. I walk to the trunk of the car to get her suitcase in which I did. I got to remember myself to take the car back to Marisol.

"Yeah," I say happily whilst clutching the suitcase tight. We walk into our apartment door and I open it with the key of course! When I opened the door for her in which she takes the suitcase out of my hand and walks in first.

"I'll be right back Jay," Alexis says whilst walking to our room with the suitcase. I nod and quietly walk into the living room in which I plop face first into the couch and groan in pain due that I was trying my hardest not to let my hormones take control of me….Why is this happening now! Is it because she can talk! I'm such a sicko.

I close my eyes and nuzzle to the pillow that the couches provided for us. In which I yawned out loud and curled up a little in the couch ready to take a short nap, in which I was when I felt someone run their fingers through my hair making me relax.

"Night Jay," Alexis says making me use my hands to only lift my upper part of my body. She jumps a little in surprise when I do it suddenly in which I blush….I has being blushing too much lately.

"Sorry," I said whilst taking a sitting position and patting the sit next to me. She complies and sits next to me.

"It's alright, but why did you do it so suddenly?" Alexis asks me whilst placing her hands on both side of my cheek forcing me to look at her. I take a deep breath, but failed when she places her lips on to of mines in which that was the thing that broke my fight against the hormones in which they won. I kissed her back hungrily making her shudder when I started leaning into her making her back touch the couch completely. In which I was on top of her.

One of my hands was going underneath her shirt traveling upwards whilst the other was placed on her waist making her stay still. I make the kiss intense in which made her placed her hands on my shoulders in which they were pushing me slightly. That's when I got the hidden message and broke the kiss and at the same time retracted my hands.

"So-rry," I stammer uncontrollably due that this was my first time losing it like that. I was the kind of guy that respected everyone's opinion and specially Alexis in which it was to wait for the right time…Or that she was ready, but she isn't. I hear her softly sigh in which made me look at the television scream to see our reflection. My face turns red completely due that we were in a very compromising position. I was frozen in place, but snap back to reality when Alexis shifts her position and was poking me with her nose my visible cheek.

"It's alright," Alexis says in a reassuring manner playing with my bang trying to make me relax under her touch, but my heart was now accelerating uncontrollably.

"No, is not," I tell her icily in which she sighs and wraps her arms around my neck bringing me close to her body in which I tense up.

"Calm down," Alexis says to me whilst I was using her as my bed in this new position she has put us. I close my eyes and sigh in content when she runs her fingers through my hair making me relax a little.

"Heh, can't believe I almost lost my self like that," I tell her sincerely in which she pokes my nose making me hid my face into her neck.

"Well we were apart for some time maybe that was the reason for you to lose yourself like that," Alexis points in which I nuzzle her neck playfully. I know it wasn't that…Gah! I got to get use to her talking to me like this.

"Yeah," I say tiredly in which it didn't take long for me to completely black out.

_**3 hour's passed by.**_

I yawned out loud whilst getting off the position I was to look at the person I used as a bed. She was fast asleep and at the same time looked angelic on my eyes. Her hair was spread out on the couch and her arms where placed neatly on her stomach making me sigh in annoyance when the hormones began to knock on the door of my brain telling me to jump her now. I scratch the back of my head and lean down placing a kiss on her forehead before picking her up bridal style and taking her to our room.

When I reach our room that was painted with white walls…Damn those white walls how much I hate them. Any ways I place her on the bed whilst placing the red comforted on top of her body in which I did it quickly to hide her body. Maybe it is both hearing her voice and those we have being apart a long time.

I walk deeper into the room collecting some clothing, so I could take a cold shower and simply forget everything that is being happening in my body. I walk into the bathroom this room provides with a shower not like the other one in which it was for guests. When I close the door to the bathroom and strip myself out of my clothing, and walk up to the showers whilst turning it on.

I shiver a little when the cold water makes contact with my skin making me close my eyes and sigh in which I knew this might help in which if it doesn't….I'm screwed then. I don't know why my hormone are acting up now of all times, but maybe is because I am nervous to pop the question towards her? Is because she can speak now that maybe hearing her voice is a turn on, because I always wanted to hear her speak? I mean I did accept that she was mute, and cherish every moment I had with her when she was mute.

I sigh once again and place my hands on the shower wall trying to get my thoughts together. Why am I acting like this? In which I don't understand at all. If I remember correctly my parents did say that the Yuki families the male ones are a little lustful with their partners….It better not be true! Or if it's I'm so going to get them….Ugh no point in fighting with the family bloodline now, because if it happens again I'll just use the floor to snap me back…I hope it works.

I turn the shower off feeling quite well, and step out of the bathroom when I dry my body. I quickly put my clothes on in which consisted of a loose red shirt, and some dark blue jeans. I walk out of the bathroom whilst stretching my arms popping the bones back to their place.

"That was a good shower," I say out loud whilst looking through my drawer were my socks are in which I found the square shape black box and gulp. "I think it is time?" I ask myself quietly whilst putting the black box on my pocket to turn around and pale a little.

"Jay, what was that?" Alexis asks whilst looking at the pocket I place said box. I gulp once again and grip the drawer tightly with my hands trying to act normal.

"Nothing~" I say trying to act normal, because it came in sing song voice….In which made Alexis walk up to me and cage me in said place making me blush.

"It was something," Alexis says whilst using one of her hands to trace my neckline making me shiver. I close my eyes trying to think of an excuse or anything! In which it came to me like getting hit by a dozen bricks…It hurt me mentally.

"Why did you have the surgery?" I ask her in a whisper making her start caressing my cheek softly.

"So I could talk to you, why did you learn sign language?" Alexis asks me this time.

"So I could understand you and talk to you," I answer her. She tip toes and places a soft kiss on my lips before retreating back to her previous position.

"So, we both wanted to talk to each other," Alexis says with a warm smile in which I return it. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. "But," Alexis adds making me tilt my head to the side.

"But what?" I ask her until my body tense up when she pitch pockets me. This time all color came out of my face when in her hands she was holding the black box. I was gapping at her when she breaks the hold and walks a little away from me, and opens the box to open her mouth in surprise.

"This….ring is," Alexis says in surprise and turns to me. I regain color to my face and stop gapping at her. I grasp her free hand and kneel down in front of her without taking the box out of her other hand.

"Will you marry me?" I ask her whilst looking at her eyes waiting for the no. Mentally I was hitting myself with my own hands, and cursing myself for not checking sideways when I came out of the showers to see if she was awake and even inside the room.

Alexis takes time to answer me, but leans down and kisses me full on the lips tenderly making me kiss her back, but when I started kissing her back she breaks it, and gives me the box without the ring.

"Yes," Alexis says happily whilst tackling me to the ground making me laugh happily in which she was doing the same whilst hugging me tightly. Our first confession was romantic…Proposal….not so romantic, but it doesn't matter she said yes! That's all that matters for me right now.

"Thank you," I tell her in a whisper whilst hugging her tight in which she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Alexis breaks the hug and places the ring on her ring finger making me pout, because I was supposed to do that, but it doesn't matter I'll do it on the wedding. When the happy moment was relive Alexis gives me a soft hug before looking at me again.

"Jay, is this why you were acting weird? Or was it because of your hormones?" Alexis asks the last question playfully making me blush. I take a deep breath and look at her.

"," I say rapidly trying to confuse her, in which it worked until she started blushing.

"Your hormones have being acting up lately?" Alexis asks curious making my blush worsen.

"Uhh….Since now," I say shyly in which I close my eyes and nuzzle her neck with my nose.

"Mhm, then perhaps you should relax and start thinking like that Jay," Alexis says whilst giggling softly making me groan in embarrassment. "If it started now then what was the cause?" Alexis asks in which she knew I was attracted to her both physically and emotionally. In which physically didn't show itself much due that I respected her to say something she will dislike.

"Your voice," I tell her whilst hugging her waist tightly. Alexis starts running her fingers through my hair in which made me look at her through my bangs.

"You're so weird Jay," Alexis says playfully to me making me smile.

"I know," I tell her happily in which we break the hug and both stand up walking to the bed.

"So my voice was the reason for you to almost lose it a couple hours ago," Alexis says in a thinking manner whilst sitting on the bed in which I joined her, but I was lying down on the bed.

"Yeah," I admitted it shyly in which makes her lie next to me and cuddle up to me.

"Your too cute," Alexis tells me whilst nuzzling her nose into my cheek. I puff my chest angrily making her look at me with a funny expression.

"Girls call cute little kids not adults….I find that offensive," I say childishly making her laugh at me. "I'm serious!" I whine to her. Alexis stops laughing and pokes my chest making me chuckle.

"And yet your acting like a small child," Alexis points out whilst poking my sides this time making jump a little due that I was a little ticklish on that area.

"Humph," I say not really angry making her cuddle to me more. I sigh happily and nuzzle my cheek into her hair. "This is a really awesome dream," I say with my eyes half closed.

"It isn't a dream Jay," Alexis says whilst pinching my sides hard making me epp in pain.

"Okay it isn't a dream," I say whilst rubbing my sides and at the same time accidently her stomach.

"Mhm," I heard Alexis murmur tiredly. I tilt my head to see that she has fallen asleep again making me smile warmly at her. That flight must have taken her all her energy in which I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her close to me.

"Night," I tell her playfully whilst closing my eyes.

I know I will get use to her talking, but I am afraid of my hormones is it true about my family thing or was it them just making fun of me? Well it doesn't matter I will learn how to control them one way or another, but for now I'll just take my time on listening to her voice…..Only her voice.

* * *

Me:Phew it took me long to make this chapter in which I hope the sequels and other chapters for other stories don't take me this long like this one~

Marina:The reason it took long was because you were distracted!

Me:Shut up! Any ways I'll try my best on other chapters in the coco and the new me and how it all began~

Marina:You better! Don't you have something to do?

Me:Oh yeah! Spam review time in other stories~ Prepare yourself my favorite writers with the stories I read~ Mwahahahahha~ You guys are going to get spam review! YUSH!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Any ways time to say those 3 words~

Me:Read~

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen otra vez~


End file.
